I Write Sins Not Pornography
by Secretwrittenword
Summary: This story was very nearly not written but the title was too good to waste! Diana is babysitting her neighbours 15 yo son and after he accompanies her to a function at the Louvre...smut happens. Diana is kinda Dom... Rated T-M because... you know the smut..


_This is a huge diversion from my usual work. Alot more porn than usual. I was approached a few weeks ago by someone and asked if I take requests, I told him I would __consider something if he had an idea but I only work on one story at a time and he would have to wait a couple of weeks. Fast forward two weeks and I hear from him again wanting to know where his story was, I told him I was still working on my current fic and would do it as soon as I finished, he threw a tantrum, I told him to go back to his corner, he called me a name, I told him to grow up, he told me to get lost... so with out further ado... here is the smutty little piece that was taking up valuable space in my brain..._

_Oh, and I don't own Wonder Woman _

_also...bite me j************d27 :)_

_**I WRITE SINS NOT PORNOGRAPHY.**_

"Are you ready Bryan? Nicholas will be here soon."

Diana strode out of her bedroom attaching pearl drop earrings to each lobe. Her full length black evening coat brushed against her ankles and left just her feet and black 4" heeled sandals exposed.

"Yeah. I'm ready. Who's Nicholas?"

At 15 Bryan Thompson stood just slightly taller than the typical 15 year old and was slightly broader across the shoulders but his face still held the slight chubbiness of childhood. No longer a child though not yet a man.

"He's a colleague. He offered to give us a lift to the event. He is such a nice man." Diana smiled.

"Oh." Bryan's heart dropped a bit. He had long had a crush on his beautiful neighbour, with her thick dark hair, long legs, killer figure and exotic accent and it only ramped up when he discovered she was Wonder Woman.

A buzzing sounded from the intercom. Diana crossed the room in just a few strides and pushed the button, telling Nicholas they'd be right down. She picked up a black clutch and turned to Bryan.

"Okay. Let's go." She smiled and ushered him out the door.

"Are you okay? You're very quiet." Diana asked as they traveled down to the lobby in the elevator.

"Yeah, just, you know.." Bryan shrugged.

"No, I don't." Diana shook her head. "Maybe if I was a teenager?"

Bryan looked at her confused.

"Is it about the gala tonight? Are you worried you'll be bored? It's not too late. You can just go and hang out in my apartment. Watch some tv."

"Would you hang out with me?" Bryan asked mentally chastising himself for how childish and lame he sounded.

"Oh Bryan, I can't. I have worked really hard to pull this exhibit together and I must be there tonight to mingle with the patrons." She placed her hand in his shoulder. "Last chance to back out."

"No, it's fine. I'm excited to go. I guess I'm just nervous about being around all that really expensive stuff. I don't know how you can hold any of it with out worrying you'll break it." He mentally winced. '_Stop saying lame shit!_'

He had hoped he could impress Diana tonight. Show her he's not the little kid she thinks he is.

"I know how to be gentle with the really important stuff." She teased him. "It's just the bad guys I love to rough up." She whispered in his ear sending shivers down his spine and straight to his rebellious, pubescent cock.

He was blushing slightly when the doors opened. They crossed the lobby and walked outside to be greeted by a tall man. Bryan ground his teeth and looked away when the man out his hand in Diana's arm and kissed her cheek.

"Nicholas, I would like you to meet Bryan. Bryan, this is Nicholas."

"Oh yes, the neighbours child. Diana is watching you for the week, yes?" Nicholas said in his cheesy French accent as he held out his hand.

"Yeah, something like that." Bryan took the man in as he shook his hand. Nicholas was tall and slim. He was impeccably dressed in a black Armani suit with gelled back hair and manicured nails. Bryan placed him at mid to late 30's and his face had long since lost that youthful chubby look but he was a classically handsome man. Bryan hated him instantly.

"Well I'm pleased to meet you Bryan. Now shall we get this show on the road?" Nicholas clapped his hands once then placed one on Diana's back and lead her to the awaiting car. He opened the door and let Diana and Bryan climb in before following.

The ride to the Louvre was boring with Diana and Nicholas engaging in talk of the upcoming gala and who would be there and which guests the must talk to. They arrived early so Diana and Nicholas could be there to greet the important guests.

"Why don't you go wander around for a while?" Diana suggested as Nicholas helped her remove her coat revealing a tiny white dress with long sleeves and a skirt that ended just inches below the swell of her arse.

Bryan swallowed deeply trying not to stare but failing.

"Bryan?"

"Yeah?" He said, clearing his throat.

"Why don't you check out the exhibits?"

"You trying to get rid of me?" Bryan only half joked.

"Not at all. I just don't want you to be bored." She smiled fondly at the boy.

He meet her eyes, holding them for just a moment before looking away.

"Yeah, okay. Maybe I'll go have a sneak peek at the new additions." Bryan said backing away.

"Just don't touch anything." Nicholas said.

"Sure. I'll keep my hands in my pockets." Bryan snarked back then walked into the main hall.

Bryan wandered for a while trying to keep his eye on Diana. He didn't like Nicholas, with his stupid accent and the way he kept touching Diana and making her laugh. Many of the guests had arrived and the waiters began circulating with trays of food and champagne. Bryan just removed a flute from a tray when Diana appeared beside him. She took the glass from his hand and placed it back on the tray.

"None for you, you're too young." She said. "He'll have a soda." She told the waitress.

"Very well." The waitress dipped her head and made her way back to the bar.

"Why did you do that?" He asked. "Mom and dad let me have wine all the time!"

"Well, I am neither your mother or father so soda it is." Diana replied sternly.

Bryan shook his head.

"I'm not a child!" He said then stormed away.

The evening dragged. There were boring speeches and lectures on this painting and that statue. Bryan just sat in the corner and brooded, never taking his eyes of Diana. He drank in the sight of her long toned legs, that firm arse, shapely hips and ample breasts. Finally the boring part of the evening came to an end and the band began playing. The music wasn't too bad and some of it was even up to date stuff. Diana had been touching base with Bryan throughout the night but every time he thought the would be able to spend time together she was taken away by another benefactor or co-worker. After another interruption he lost sight of her only to spy her on the dance floor with Nicholas. Anger, jealousy and hurt bubbled to the surface. He had wanted to dance with her but every time he tried to seize the opportunity to ask she was stolen away and now he had her in his arms. Bryan drained the glass of champagne, Diana hadn't been around the whole night to stop him drinking, then slammed his glass down and stormed out.

Diana was feeling bad about having to abandon Bryan so much but this was an important night for her. She had worked so hard to procure the exhibit and was proud of her work. After endless conversations with donors, supporters and art aficionados Nicholas finally suggested a spin around the dance floor. As the moved through the crowd, dancing in time with the music, Diana looked around for Bryan. She found him sitting on his own in a corner watching her. She was about to tell Nicholas that she was going to go spend some time with him when he suddenly stood and left the room.

"Excuse me Nicholas, there is something I have to do." She smiled at the man then followed Bryan out the door.

She followed him out of the building and around the back. She found him in a dark alcove nestled in behind the building.

"Bryan? Is everything alright? Why did you leave the party?" She asked walking up to the boy and placing a hand in his shoulder.

"Why were you dancing with him?" Bryan asked, turning and knocking her hand away.

"Nicholas?" She asked confused. "Nicholas is a work colleague. He's a friend."

"You should have been dancing with me! I wanted to dance with you!" Bryan said backing Diana into a corner.

"Bryan, what's gotten into you?" She asked concerned.

"Can't you see it Diana? I love you!"

"No, you're just a child Bryan, you don't know what love is." She shook her head.

"Yes I do!" He softened his voice and stepped closer to Diana. "I love you Diana and I can show you that I'm no child."

Even without shoes Diana was taller than Bryan but with her heels he had to tip his head to look into her eyes.

"Let me show you." He placed a hand on her neck and drew her close and with no resistance from her their lips meet softly.

After a moment she placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed him away.

"Please?" He asked. "I can make you feel good."

He slid his free hand up the inside of her thigh. She tensed slightly as his fingers traced across the crotch of her panties but then she moved her legs slightly apart to allow him better access. He pulled her mouth to his again and the kiss began tender but increased in intensity as his fingers slipped under the lace and caressed her clit. Diana moaned slightly as he rubbed at her core. She pulled away with a feral look in her eyes.

"Show me." She challenged then pushed Bryan to his knees.

He slid his other hand up under her dress and pulled the small lace panties down her legs, placing them in his pocket after she had stepped out of them. Bryan kissed up the inside of Diana's thigh as she braced herself against the wall and spread her legs wantonly.

This was it. This was the moment Bryan had dreamed of. He was inches away from Wonder Woman's pussy and he could smell the sweet musk radiating from it. Hesitantly he traced his fingers along her opening and separated the small mounds the hid the treasure he was seeking. Rubbing his thumb against her clit a few times he was pleased to feel her roll her hips against it. He'd watch pornos but had never actually done this but there was no way he was backing out when he was this close. He moved his head in and experimentally ran his tongue along Diana's centre. She moaned quietly encouraging him to do it again. Before he knew what he was doing he had his whole mouth against her. Tasting her, relishing her flavour. She brought her hands down and placed them on either side of his head and guided his mouth to the spot she wanted him to pleasure her. He flicked his tongue out against her clit, licking it, suckling on it. Diana's moans remained quiet but were frequent. She bucked against his face, gaining the friction she needed.

"Fingers!" She breathed out and Bryan was only too happy to comply. He slipped two fingers into her wet pussy. It was warm and tight and he almost came in his pants at the feeling. Driving them in and out he worked her in unison with his mouth. Suddenly she tightened around his fingers and bucked hard against his mouth, moaning low and long as she came on his face.

Breathing heavily she stood and leaned against the wall to catch her breath. She looked down at Bryan, still on his knees.

"That was..." She began.

"Diana?"

Diana and Bryan looked in the direction of the voice. Diana straightened her dress and ran a hand over her hair to fix any strands that may have come loose. She looked down at Bryan.

"Clean yourself." She said before walking away.

Bryan pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped over his face. He could still taste her on his lips and knew he wanted more.

"Diana?" Nicholas called again. He had been searching for her ever since someone told him they'd seen her leave the building.

"Nicholas!"

Nicholas turned to see her suddenly appear from beside the building.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Bryan wasn't feeling well so we came out to get him some air." She lied swiftly.

"Here, I brought you this. It's cold this evening." He held out her coat and helped her put it on.

Bryan walked out of the alcove and stood to the side watching.

"That's very sweet of you." She said as she buttoned the jacket. "I think it is time for me to take Bryan home."

"Are you sure. I can call my car to take him." Nicholas offered.

"No, thank you. The are plenty of cabs and I would feel better watching him myself. He is my responsibility after all."

Again Nicholas reached out and put his hand on Diana's arm.

"You're a good person Diana, to take such good care of some one else's child." He smiled at her before addressing Bryan. "I'm sorry to hear you're not feeling the best. I hope it isn't something too serious."

"Probably just something I ate." He snarled before walking away.

"I have to go, I'm sorry. I'll see you Monday?" Diana asked.

"I will be here."

Nicholas leaned in and kissed Diana on the cheek and Bryan huffed and doubled his speed toward the waiting cabs. Diana was quick to catch up to him.

"That was extremely rude." Diana said as she grabbed him by the arm and spun him.

"He had no right to put his hands on you!"

"Nicholas is a friend, a work colleague and quite homosexual and you were extremely rude to him tonight."

"Stop speaking to me as if I'm a child!" Bryan shouted.

"Then stop acting like one! Now get in the cab!" Diana commanded.

They climbed into a taxi and Diana gave the driver the address. The cab ride was tense and silent. Diana sat angled against the door, her long legs crossed just inches form his own. She just sat, staring at him, playing with one of her earrings, Bryan wanted to grab her and kiss her but the one time he tried to touch her she simply looked at him and snapped 'no!'

They finally reached her building and as soon as they entered her apartment, Diana took off her jacket and draped it over the back of a chair.

"Remove your clothing." She commanded with out looking in Bryan's direction. She walked over to a bureau and poured herself a small glass of brandy.

"Wha..what?" Bryan stammered.

"Strip, now." She simply leaned against the cabinet and watched him as he removed his clothing, placing it on the same chair as Diana's jacket.

When he was naked she put her glass down and walked toward him. He turned as she walked, never looking away from her face. She stopped and looked over him from head to toe, arching her eyebrow slightly as she took in the angry looking hard on standing ramrod straight out from his groin.

"Stand still." She instructed.

She walked a full circle around him.

"You know who I am?" She asked as she walked. Bryan nodded.

"Yes." He whispered.

"You know _what_ I am?" She asked coming to a stop and look it him in the eye.

Again he nodded. She raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"You...you're an Amazon."

"Correct." She said stepping closer to him and forcing him to back up. "Therefore you also know that my entire race are women."

Bryan nodded again.

"Speak."

"Yes."

"Do you know what that means?" She asked.

Bryan's back came into contact with the wall and he realised he had nowhere else to go.

"No." Bryan whispered and shook his head.

Diana pushed herself up against Bryan's side.

"It means we have sex for _procreation_, not _recreation_." She tilted her head to look at Bryan and smiled, her hand moving to ghost over his erection. He closed his eyes and his hips stuttered into the contact. "Do you know what we do with the men once when take their seed, Bryan?"

He shook his head, not able to talk as Diana ran her fingers along his shaft and across the weeping slit, collecting the pre-come that was collecting at the tip. "We dispose of them. Because that's what men are, _disposable_."

She softly ran the tip of her nose across his cheek and whispered in his ear.

"Fortunately for you, you are neither a man nor on my island."

She raised her fingers to her mouth and sucked the precome from them. She pulled them out with a loud smack.

"Yummy."

Before Bryan could react Diana was on her knees and had engulfed his cock in her warm, moist mouth. His head hit the wall with an audible clunk as he groaned and closed his eyes, lost in the sensation of Diana swallowing him deep. He brought his hands up and placed them in the back of her head and began to thrust into her mouth. Suddenly Diana pulled off his dick and reached back, grabbing his wrists and slamming his hands back against the wall beside him.

"I didn't give you permission to touch." She commanded.

"No, I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Good boy." She smiled and went back to work.

Stamina and longevity were not the things he concentrated on when he was jerking off quickly in the shower before one of his parents came knocking on the door and the things she was doing with her tongue, with her mouth was driving Bryan wild, and in a matter of minutes it was over. He came with a cry into Diana's mouth and she continued to suck him dry until he was shaking with over stimulation.

Diana stood and looked at Bryan, leaning on the wall to prevent his legs giving way.

"Yummy." She repeated with a smirk.

"Dammit." Bryan whispered to himself.

"You look sad child. Did I not perform satisfactorily for you?" She began to pick pins from her hair and let her hair fall down her back. "Is that not what you desired? Wonder Woman on her knees before you, drinking your come?"

"No it's not that. That was...that was the most amazing experience of my life, it's just...I wanted _more_."

"More?" She asked with that devilish look as her dark hair tumbled down her back.

"Yeah, I wanted to fuck you."

"Oh, and you think that because you already came, that won't happen tonight?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Diana smiled indulgently at Bryan as she stepped forward.

"You are young and I'm willing to bet your recovery time is faster than Superman."

She reached down and caressed his surprisingly still semi hard cock and smirked as she felt it twitch in her hand. She leaned in and kissed him passionately, turning them both and leading him to the large chaise lounge by the fire. Breaking the kiss she pushed him down onto the cushions. He pushed himself further up the sofa as Diana crawled up over his body. She leaned down and kissed him again feeling his cock hardening against her belly.

"See? Never say never."

She kneeled above him and looked him in the eye.

"Is this what you want? For me to make you a man this night?"

"Oh God. Fuck yes." Bryan panted.

Diana situated herself over him and then in one long slow movement fully sheathed Bryan's dick inside of her. She began rolling her hips, slowly at first then building momentum. Their breaths came in rapid pants as they moved together. Bryan pushed deeper into Diana's tight heat. Grunting and groaning with pleasure. Diana moaned as she arched her back and rode his cock like there was no tomorrow. Bryan reached up and sunk his hands into her hair, pulling her down into a kiss. It was hard and hungry as both of them fucked toward completion. Diana braced her hands on Bryan's chest.

"Come with me Bryan. _Fucking fill me!_" She screamed as she threw her head back and rode through the most intense orgasm she'd had in a long time.

Seconds later Bryan was gripping her hips hard enough to bruise and thrust deeply, groaning loudly as he came for the second time that night. He collapsed back into the chaise, panting and sweating. He felt as if his heart was going to break right through his ribs.

Diana collapsed against his chest and he brought one hand up to clumsily stroke her hair.

"That was...that was fucking _amazing_." He panted out.

He felt Diana chuckle against his chest and then pushed up. She pulled her body down his and once again took his, now spent, cock in her mouth, sucking and licking their mingled come from it. Moving back up, she placed her lips close to his.

"Taste us." She said then brought their mouths together, forcing her tongue into his mouth so he might sample the flavour of their sex. Bryan groaned as he sucked her tongue, tasting the salty tang of his come and the sweetness of her pussy. She climbed from him and moved to the middle of the room.

"I hope you don't think the night is over, do you?"

She reached back and unzipped her dress and unhooked her bra, letting all the material fall to the floor to pool around her feet as Bryan sat in shakily.

"After all, you are a young man, in his prime, and I am an Amazon."

She turned and walked naked, in just her heels, towards her bedroom. She stopped at the door and looked over her shoulder.

"_Here boy_."


End file.
